Key Performance Indicators, also known as KPI or Key Success Indicators (KSI), help an organization define and measure progress toward organizational goals. Once an organization has analyzed its mission, identified all its stakeholders, and defined its goals, it needs a way to measure progress toward those goals. Key Performance Indicators are used to provide those measurements.
Scorecards are used to provide detailed and summary analysis of KPIs and aggregated KPIs such as KPI groups, objectives, and the like. Scorecard calculations are typically specific to a defined hierarchy of the above mentioned elements, selected targets, and status indicator schemes. Business logic applications that generate, author, and analyze scorecards are typically enterprise applications with multiple users (subscribers), designers, and administrators. It is not uncommon, for organizations to provide their raw performance data to a third party and receive scorecard representations, analysis results, and similar reports.
Scorecards are composed of business metrics from a variety of sources and summarize business performance for decision makers so the performance can be monitored. However, bringing together multiple data sources may introduce scalability problems that limit a frequency of generating reports, a size of the audience they can attend to, and a number of metrics that can be included. A naïve implementation of scorecards can lead to significantly hampered productivity.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.